


Awake And Alone

by DregranEntropy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DregranEntropy/pseuds/DregranEntropy
Summary: Waiting for that special someone to come home...





	Awake And Alone

Astraea Vulpes awoke. She opened her eyes as if from a tragic dream. She didn't remember her dream. The real problem now was that she was awake and alone. Her fiancée of three years wasn't by her side, currently in Dublin. He never told her where he was going, which Astraea could understand but never appreciate. It wasn't that she hated not knowing; she was scared. She was scared she'd lose him as well.

She wiggled onto her stomach, twisting her butt to pull the doona over a little. It was cold, the type of cold that longed for someone to make it warm. Astraea buried her face into her pillow, puffing out air her nose as it to push away those thoughts. She didn't want to cry. She had to think of something else, anything else.

In the silence of 2 AM, the grandfather clock echoed through the house. Each tick a finger tapping her forehead, reminding her that she was still awake. Astraea slipped out her arms and pressed the pillow to her ears, the eerie tapping bypassing her defences. This wasn't a noise she enjoyed hearing, it wasn't rich or smooth, it wasn't calming, and it wasn't like Warden's voice.

No. She didn't want to think about his voice. But it was soft and kind. His voice swarm through her thoughts, pulling up the corners of her mouth into a smile. He would want her to be happy. He'd comfort her by saying... the feeling faded away, like a dark train leaving behind the light of the last station, soon there was nothing to see in the distance, only a memory.

Astraea turned her head to the side, sniffling. Her cheeks were wet and her nose felt runny. She longed the distant memory, the feeling of belonging in the light of the last station. It was too far away, each moment furthering the gap but fuelling her desire and the sinking feeling in her stomach.

It had been a week. A week like this. She couldn't last any longer; a month was too long. She pushed off the doona by sitting up, the cold in the air biting her bare skin. Astraea leaned forward, resting a heavy head in her hands, elbows digging into her knees. She opened her mouth to no scream, mimicking the action as if she were a mime. Her tears couldn't be silent, racing through her knuckles, running down to meet her legs.

She sniffled again, pulling away her hands with effort, trying to stand. Astraea stretched her back like Warden did, pushing out her chest and looking up. Her eyes were still wet, so water dared to flow towards her eyebrows. She finished and wiped her eyes, navigating the darkness to find her phone.

The screen was too bright, the smile of her fiancée keeping her eyes fixed. She unlocked the screen with a flick, her eyes feeling sore and wetness returning, either from the brightness of the screen or fondness of the memory. She tapped in a number, each key making the phone vibrate a little. Astraea placed her phone next her cheek, closing her eyes to remedy the stinging light she still saw.

Happiness took over her face when someone answered the other side of the phone. She didn't need to speak, Warden knowing exactly what to say. He was going to be home tomorrow, later that day, sometime in the afternoon. Astraea put the phone face down and snuggled back under her doona, smiling as she replayed his voice saying, "I love you." New tears joined her face.

**Author's Note:**

> RP character story from a writing prompt


End file.
